


reprobate

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/F, Gen, M/M, Wally West is raised/trained by Poison Quinn and thus has a skewed morality, a mash up of young justice and the flash tv series and comic villains, and joins the rogues, idk - Freeform, really weird au, relationships are minor btw, young justice may come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Thawne marries Iris West. Wally is never very close with Barry Allen as a result. When Wally gets his powers, he doesn't do so in Central City. He lives with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy for four years. He can't kill like them, however, and he returns to Central to continue his crime habit. And then, then--he meets the Rogues.</p>
<p>or: one of the rogue!Wally aus that i have a longstanding craving for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. miscreant

Wally West isn’t really sure how he managed to get his red hair and green eyes with his dad being black, but he doesn’t care as long as it means he is related to Iris West-Thawne. She smiles more than anyone Wally knew, and he gets to hang out with her husband. Uncle Eddie is no Flash, but he carries a police badge and shoots guns and fights criminals!

Sure, there is Barry Allen, who is basically Aunt Iris’s brother, but forensic scientists don’t do action packed stuff! Barry always tries to prove how cool he is to Wally, but he isn’t exciting. He won’t even introduce Wally to his husband. To be fair, Wally does get the sense that the law enforcement side of the family does not approve of the elusive partner. The chemistry stuff he shows Wally is pretty cool, and one day he says he was going to introduce Wally to the Flash! Which, yeah, boosts him up in Wally’s books, but Wally just doesn’t tell him personal stuff like he does with Aunt Iris. Even after the Flash shows him how he became a speedster and signs his autograph.

And when his middle school introductory chemistry class took a field trip to Wayne Enterprises, Wally sneaks in to experiment with the chemicals Barry has shown him. That, combined with Gotham’s scary broody weather, leads to an explosion that gives Wally powers like the Flash.

Wally can’t believe it, and he almost sprints to Central City when he realizes what has happened. He stops running when he sees the flashing lights of a bank robbery. Then he starts sprinting in because if someone dies and he can’t help he is going to feel so guilty and--

A sing-song voice laughs as he feels himself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms. He shudders, before he sees bright blue eyes in a face painted like a clown.

****  
  


“Red, look at this! Cancel the heist; we got ourselves a kid speedster!” the woman holding him squeals, and she honest-to-God jumps into a car with him. Seconds later, a beautiful green woman slides into the driver’s seat with a frown on her face. Wally can’t really believe his life right now.

“Harley, is this kid even rich?”

“If we wanted a ransom, sugar, we’d kidnap the Wayne brat again. Trust me, Red! He’s a speedster! I saw him run in here,” the woman--Harley Quinn, what even is Wally’s life--says, ruffling his hair.

The green woman--Poison Ivy, oh God--sighs, rolls her eyes, and injects Wally with something.

He wakes up in one of the safe houses of the pair. And for years--until Wally is fifteen--he learns how to fight, steal, and think. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are villains, and they kill. Wally never forgets this. He doesn’t love them, not really, even if Harley’s goodnight kisses are calming and Ivy’s plants are adorable. He doesn’t. They kill.

But both of them are doctors, and both of them teach him. The hard sciences from Ivy, the “soft” sciences from Harley, and then he learns how to throw a punch and make it hurt. Harley shows him how to make a bomb and smash people ( _things_ , Wally reminds himself, _never people_ ) with hammers and smile through all of it. She teaches him how to sew and makes him a costume.

Frictionless, padded, and lightweight--those features are put in by Ivy, but the yellow and orange suit is a product of Harley. Ivy complains it’s too flashy, so Harley folds and puts in an option to make it black.

“Stealth mode, puddin’!” and the matter is at rest. They may be villains, but they never hurt him. Not like his father.

Alright, maybe he loves them. A little. But he can’t live with them. His moral compass isn’t really pointed north anymore, but he can’t ever kill like they so happily do. Wally is fifteen, he lives with them for four years, and then, he says goodbye with a kiss and runs back home to Central City. He still calls them, but it is only a weekly thing. They understand him more than he knew.

He enrolls in high school in advanced classes. He uses a fake name: Wally Quinzel. He assures Ivy that he uses Harley’s name only because it sounds better with Wally.

It’s in physics that he meets Hartley Rathaway, who is also a genius. Hartley is an asshole, sure, but he grasps things even faster than Wally. His snark is inspiring to Wally. Hartley stops humiliating Wally after a group project where they both can show how brilliant they are.

After school, Wally develops a habit of thievery. The real surprise is that he meets the Rogues through Hartley, not through his habit. But it’s on a day after school, as he designs robot schematics for fun with Hartley, that the boy’s adoptive family drops into the room.

“Either of you want any take out for dinner, just let me know. I’m cool with anything,” the man says, and holy shit, it’s Captain Cold.

“Holy shit, you’re Captain Cold,” Wally says before he thinks.

“Yes, actually. Call me Len though, less formal,” _Captain Cold_ replies.

“Hartley, you know the Rogues,” Wally manages.

“I’m one of them, actually. Why aren’t you freaking out about the criminal bit, by the way?” Harley replies, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, no big, I spent the last four years with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn back in Gotham, and I’ve kind of been pickpocketing like  a madman. I am freaking out though, because holy shit. Who are you in the Rogues?” Wally still can’t believe it. These are the villains he knows from...before the speed. These are Flash’s villains, and he’s giving requests for dinner to their leader.

“He’s Pied Piper. Wait, you--a male--spent over a year with _Poison Ivy_ and are still alive?” Captain Cold (hell will freeze over before Wally will call him Len, though given Cold’s method of attack, that might be likely) asks, with something resembling amazement. Wally might be wrong. He's not used to psychoanalyzing grown men who wear parkas all the time.

It’s a long conversation, full of skepticism and a few tears, but Wally ends it with a home and a place with the Rogues. He cements the offer after he tells them about his speedster abilities.

“Kid, welcome to the Rogues. Nice work, Piper. Finally there’s someone you don’t piss off.”

Which, ouch. Wally thinks that must sting, but Hartley really is a major asshole. Given the amount of bullying the guy gets, it could be considered self defence, but it seems more like pre-emptive self defence. The entire football team goes home early in tears sometimes, thanks to Hartley’s dagger sharp tongue.

Then--holy shit. Ivy and Harley are _not_ going to believe this! Wally is a _Rogue_. Sure, they aren’t the most… _well-regarded_ group of villains, but they don’t kill too often.

Captain Cold rests his hand on Wally’s shoulder and guides him towards the living room, saying “Let me introduce you to the gallery.”

“Heat Wave is the big brute; his name is Mick Rory,” Hartley begins. “Next to him is the Trickster, or Axel Walker.”

Wally briefly is reminded of the Joker due to the similarities between the two, but quickly calms himself once he remembers that the Trickster is less...bloodthirsty and more playful. Also, the Joker doesn't have nearly as nice looking a face.

Captain Cold takes over the introductions. “Golden Glider here is my sister, Lisa. There’s her deadbeat boyfriend, the Top. Roscoe Dillon is his name. Sam here is the Mirror Master. And finally, the asshole Australian is named Digger but calls himself Captain Boomerang. Everyone, this is Wally Quinzel. Working on a name now, but he’s a speedster trained by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.”

Wally tries to comprehend getting the real names of the top villains in Central City. Also, he realizes that Captain Cold does not have his real name, but he doesn’t bother to correct him. Despite how wonderful Aunt Iris is, he never wants to return into the abusive hellhole that is the West household.

He lets the buzz of conversation soothe him, and slowly it is directed towards an upcoming heist. He’s a Rogue, now. The Flash will finally have to notice him.


	2. rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter. Wally may leave the Rogues, but the Rogues don't leave him. Also, Uncle Barry is in a really complicated relationship.

The Rogues are extremely happy to have a speedster with them, and Captain Cold has daily phone calls with Harley and Ivy so they can make sure Wally is being taken care of. They are even more maternal when Wally isn't with them, surprisingly.

 

One day, Captain Cold--fine, for Christ’s sake, _Len_ \--sneaks back into the house with his secret boyfriend when the rest of the Rogues are out. Wally is finishing up some plans for a hammer to give to Harley when he notices. And, holy shit, it’s Uncle Barry.

 

“Holy shit, Uncle Barry!” Wally says before he can stop himself. He really needs to learn how to stop himself.

 

Uncle Barry stops kissing Len and mutters into the man’s ear, “I thought you said your Rogues were out.” Then he notices something, and he pales. “... _Uncle_ Barry? Is that... _Wally_?”

 

Oh,  _shit._ Len looks at him seriously, “You said your name was Wally Quinzel, kid. Not Allen, or, I guess, West. You certainly aren’t my kid, and Barry doesn’t have any siblings.”

 

“Well--Harley gave me the ID for that name! I’m going to school under that name. I just...didn’t correct you!”

 

Barry, if possible, looks paler. “Wally, who’s Harley? Where have you been? We’ve missed you, so much.”

 

“Please, my dad just misses his punching bag.” Both Barry and Len freeze at that. “Harley, you know, like Harley Quinn. I’ve stayed with her and Ivy for the past few years, ever since the accident that gave me superspeed.”

 

Barry’s voice breaks as he says his next words,”...Superspeed. God, you are a criminal now, kid. Just, stay with me. You don’t have to go back to Rudol-your father. Please don’t make me have to fight you.”

 

“Uncle, you’re in forensics; why would you have to fight me?” Wally is so hopeful he’s wrong about this. That his search for help could have brought him home. He’s not wrong, he realizes, as Barry vibrates his arm faster than any normal human could ever move. “Oh God...and...you. Jesus, the Flash is dating Captain Cold? How does that even work?”

 

“I don’t kill people anymore,” Len says gruffly. “Also, we don’t tell people.”

 

Wally remembers Uncle Barry’s offer of a home. “Uncle, I… I don’t think I can stay with you. I can’t hero out against my friends. And. Well, I. I can’t be against crime. My mothe--Harley and Ivy. I can’t go against them, ever.”

 

Uncle Barry looks sad, before he brightens. “Well, how about you stay neutral? I can train you, but you don’t need to fight with me, or against your friends.”

 

“I just joined the Rogues, though,” Wally says mournfully. “But I need the training, and I have missed you, and Uncle Eddie, and Auntie Iris. Can I still hang out with my friends?”

 

Barry sighs. “Fine. No crime, though.”

 

Wally really, really misses his family. His good family, not...Father. He is going to miss the Rogues, though. If things go sour with Uncle Barry, he hopes he can come back. He asks Len.

 

“Sure, kid. We’re pretty chill. But give your uncle a chance. He’s a good guy. A great guy, with pretty eyes, and killer abs, and a dic--” Len is, thankfully, cut off by a blushing Uncle Barry.

 

“Yeah,let’snotworryaboutyouwantingtocomeback. Heyweshouldleavenow. Itwasgoodto seeyouLen!” Even Wally has difficulty picking up what Barry is saying. Barry gives Len a kiss, and before the man can lean into it, Barry scoops up Wally and helps him pack. The next minute, Wally is at his new home.

  
With the _Flash_. Wally could cry, but he won't. Because he's tough, and all of that. His eyes are just dry, which is why he's tearing up. It's a natural bodily response.  _Shut up!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short! I'm busy on another Flash idea, which will be published soon, and I've been sick and ughhhh. I'll upload more once I have the time, haha!


End file.
